


Turn Over

by Oceaneyez86



Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Car Sex, Erotica, Ex Sex, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, One Shot, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Reader-Insert, Reunion Sex, Sex for Favors, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 20:09:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15589770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceaneyez86/pseuds/Oceaneyez86
Summary: Your car breaks down on an Oklahoma back road late one night. The only person you have to call is your ex-boyfriend, Isaac since he bought you the car and knows more about than you do. Without money, you and Isaac reach an understanding. But this is the only reason you find yourself in the back seat of your car with your ex-lover?





	Turn Over

_“Well hell.”_ I think as my car sputters to a stop.  I try cranking the engine, but it makes a weird noise and won’t even try to turn over.  Luckily, I was able to get over on to the shoulder of the road before my car died.  I glance at my cell phone, it’s 3:25 in the morning.  _Shit._ _Who is going to come to pick me up on some back road at this hour?_  

            This is my punishment for going out drinking tonight.  The last 3 of months have been hard: failed engagement, lost a job, dangerously close to losing my apartment and now my car decides to die.  I rest my head against the steering wheel and take some deep breathes.  _Get it together, get IT together._ I decided there was only one thing to do, only one person to call.  The person who originally bought me this car and knows more about it then I do.  My ex. 

            We still see each other all the time.  Our families have attended the same church for years and we grew up together.  _We were technically still friends, right?_   I try to rationalize with myself as I scroll through my list of contacts.  Isaac’s name lights up on my screen.  I take a deep breath before I hit send.

            It rings a few times before I get an answer.

            “This better be good.”  Says a drowsy, slightly annoyed voice.

            “I promise this isn’t a drunk dial,” I try to lighten the mood. “I’m broke down on the side of the road.”

            All I hear is a very deep sigh and the sound of movement like he was sitting up now.

            “And you're calling me at…” He pauses I assume to check his clock, “3:30 in the morning.  What do you think I can do?”

            “Ike, I didn’t know who else to call, and you bought me the car remember?  You know more about it than I do.  Could you maybe come to take a look and see if it just needs to be jumped?  I really can’t afford a tow right now.” 

            I seriously hope I don’t come across as desperate to him as I sound to myself right now. 

            Another long sigh, only this time it’s followed by the sound of fabric rustling around.  _Yes! Thank god!_   He was going to come.

            “Fine.  Where are you at?”  There was still a little bit of annoyance left is his voice.

            “Well….I took the long way home from Pickles tonight.” I began. “So, I’m on that back road, over near the dairy farm.”

            “What?!”  He exclaimed.  “That’s a 30-minute drive for me!” 

            I’m silent, he’s silent, and I think for a moment he’s not going to come. 

            “I’ll be there as soon as I can.  Make sure your doors are locked.”

            He hangs up before I can say thank you.

            I toss my phone in the center console.  Thank goodness the difficult part was over.  Now I had to keep myself occupied for the next half hour.  I slump down in the driver’s seat and lean my head back against its rest. 

            He’s coming.  After these last few months, he still answered the phone for me.  Tears start to rim my eyes and I blink a few times to keep them at bay.  I still miss him terribly and it’s hard to see him as much as I do, especially since there’s a new woman on his arm.  Would she be upset if she knew he was coming to help me?  I feel bad because I don’t even know this woman and want her to feel that way; that he chose me over her.  But damn it, it hurt when I found out that only a month after we broke our engagement he was already seeing another woman.  This makes me feel a little better about wishing unhappiness on a complete stranger. 

            Not a single car has passed by me since I broke down.  The long stretch of road is bordered by nothing but fields for the nearby dairy.  In the middle of the night, it has a very eerie feeling.  I was starting to get nervous when I saw familiar headlights in my rear view and I instantly felt relieved.

            Isaac gets out of his car wearing the lounge pants I bought him last Christmas and a green pullover hoodie.  His usual perfectly fixed hair is sticking up everywhere.  I notice that he has let his facial hair grow out since I saw him over a week ago and I wonder if _she_ likes him with more facial hair.

            I get out to join him. 

            “What did you do?”  Isaac demands.  “I bet you haven’t had your oil changed or checked your fluids.”

            “I didn’t do anything, Isaac!”  I’m offended that he would accuse me of not taking care of my car.  “I go to Jiffy Lube every time the sticker says too!”

            I’m not surprised when he checks the sticker for himself.

            “I’m surprised.”  He rolls his eyes at me and I start to think maybe it was a bad idea to have called him. 

            I described how it jerked, died and would not crank again.  He opened the driver’s door, tries to start it up and tested to see if the lights would come one.  I was standing close enough I can smell the faint scent of his cologne, it makes me want to wrap my arms around him. 

            He turns around and almost knocks me over. “Well, good news it’s not the battery, the bad news is anything else is going to be more expensive to repair.  I need you to pop the hood for me.”

            I press the release as he waits in front of the car. 

            “Use your phone’s flashlight so I can see.”   He calls to me while rolling up his sleeves.   Keeping a safe distance, I pull up my phone’s flashlight app and direct light his way. 

            After a few minutes, he looks over his shoulder annoyed.  “Damn it, don’t stand a mile away.”  He grabs my waist and pulls me closer to him.

            Goosebumps pop up all over my skin like braille spelling out his effect on me.  He still gets to me like no one else.  My chest starts to feel like its collapsing in on itself from the sudden feeling of emptiness.  _Was I always going to feel this way standing next to him?_ Before I can ponder this any further the slamming of the hood starlets me.

            “Well, your timing belt is ok,”  Isaac explains.  “So, whatever is wrong is beyond me.  I’m going to call a shop I have used that is 24 hours and see what that have to say.”

            He walks back to his car and gets on the phone.  It’s a good 20 minutes before he gets off.  I can tell by the look on his face he has bad news.

            “Well, there’s no way to know until he can run a diagnostic, but it sounds like it could be an issue with the Hybrid Inverter.”  He breaks it to me.  “You just had to have a Hybrid.”

            “Yeah, yeah, just spit it out.  What are we looking at cost wise, Ike?”  I cut right to the heart of the matter.  “How bad is it?”

            “Well the part alone is very expensive and then the work is difficult.”  He stalls and I shoot him a look to go on. “The starting price is around $4,000.”  I think I see him wince even though it’s dark.

            My stomach lurches and for a moment I think I’m going to throw up on the shoulder of the road.  _$4,000 starting?!_  That was more than I had in my entire checking account right now.  I force the air in and out of my lungs slowly to prevent myself from hyperventilating.  How was I going to come up with that much money and possibly even more?  I lean against the hood because my legs are starting to turn to jelly.

            “Wow, umm.”  My words falter.  “That’s a lot of money.”

            “We could leave it here until the morning so you can get a cheaper tow during normal business hours,”  Isaac suggests.

            “It’s going to take more than a cheaper tow, Ike.”  I laugh bitterly.  “I don’t have $4,000.”

            His eyebrows draw together with concern.  “You’re having trouble?”  His hand reaches out and stokes my forearm softly. 

            I suddenly become embarrassed and I can feel the heat in my cheeks.  “I lost my job about two weeks ago.”  It was hard to admit that my life fell to pieces after we called off our engagement, but it was hard to work a job when all I could do was ugly cry.  Not to mention it had been a while since I had to worry about paying my own bills.  “So, money is a little tight right now.”

            Isaac hooks his fingers into my belt loops and pulls me against him suddenly. 

“We might reach an agreement.”  He whispers and kisses the crook of my neck, my favorite place to be kissed.  “If you’re up too it.” 

            My heart starts to beat like a hammer.  Part of me desperately wants to climb into the back of my car with him, just for the sheer wanting to feel his body against mine, but the other part reminds me that no more how desperate I am, I’m not a whore.  I wish I could say that the fact he has a girlfriend now matters to me, but she never even crosses my mind.  I pull away from him just as he is about to kiss the other side of my neck.

            “I’m not a whore,”  I say trying to sound offended.  “I’m not going to sleep with you just to get my car fixed.  What about your girlfriend?”

            “First, I never said you were a whore.”  He takes hold of my chin so I can’t avoid his eyes.  “And secondly, I wouldn’t have offered if I cared about my girlfriend.  Simple as that.  We both get what we want.  What we need.”  He makes it painfully obvious he was not referring to car repairs.

            His voice is thick and smooth like honey.  Isaac has this way of being so surprisingly seductive.  Like a creature of prey, you don’t even realize you’re in his snare until you’re powerless against him.  I was such easy prey.  Yeah, I needed my car fixed but more than anything I needed his hands on my body and his lips against mine. 

            “Alright but here are the rules,”  I say staring at his lips longingly.  “This is a onetime thing only, I’m not going to be the other woman.  You cover everything and we never speak of this again.”

            “I can get behind those rules.”  He says before pressing his mouth to mine. 

            His arms wrap around me drawing me closer to him.  Apparently, I am not the only one who is desperate tonight.  He tugs lightly on my hair so my head tilts back and he trails kisses down the full length of my neck.  I shift a little so I can pull myself up on to the hood and he finds his way between my legs with no problem.  My hands slip under the hem of his hoodie and I run my hands over the muscles of his back.  My nails run over his hot skin as he big hands find my breast.  We stay like this for what feels like hours before Isaac reaches and unbuttons my jeans. 

            I stop him before he can strip them off me.  “Not on the top of the car like a whore.”  He grabs my hand and pulls me to the back seat of my car. 

            Thankfully I talked Isaac into getting me an SUV so there is plenty of room.  Before he climbs in, Ike slides the front seat all the way up and folds it down.  He kneels down in the floorboard and tugs on my pants legs.

            “I want these off now.”  He says giving them one last hard tug.  “Much better.”  As soon as my legs are bare his mouth is on them. 

            A small smile comes to my face. Isaac has always loved my legs.  His mouth works its way up my thighs. 

            “Somebody is so wet for me.”  He croons has his warm tongue traces the fabric of my panties.  “Mmmm, still the sweetest thing.”  His fingers skillfully slide them down. 

            A moan escapes my mouth as he runs his tongue slowly down my length.  Fuck, he knows exactly how to work me up.  He makes sure to take his time to drive me crazy.  Finally, Ike gets down to business.  His tongue moves over my clit with such procession it’s almost an art form.  Hard constant sounds and moans begin to pour from my lips.  My hands tangle themselves in his dark blonde hair.  How I have missed this closeness!  He knows my body better than I do.  Every flick of his skillful tongue is carefully planned to bring me closer and closer to climax.  He reads my body and knows that I am close and his flicks become more urgent.  I shift in the seat as my legs start to jerk on their own. 

            “Oh, Fuck.”  I moan reach for the handle on the back of one of the seats.  “Oh fuck, Ike!”  I don’t care if he knows how much I have missed his mouth on my body at this point. 

            I hear a smug chuckle and he jerks my hips bringing me closer to him again.  He goes wild, shaking his head as his tongue does quick figure 8’s across my clit.  I’m pushed over the edge into blinding pleasure.  More curse words fill the car as I shutter and jerk under his touch.  Isaac sighs satisfactorily and takes his time licking up every drop of me. 

            “Such dirty words from such a pretty mouth.”  He leans up and kisses me.  I can taste my salty sweetness on his lips.  “You know I love it.”

            I sit up, reach down and massage his hard cock through the soft fabric of his lounge pants.  He moans slightly and closes his eyes.  Gathering a handful of his hair I pull him back into another hungry kiss. 

            “I want you right fucking now.”  He says with his forehead resting against mine.  “Right NOW.” 

            Both of us start to pull at his lounge pants eagerly to relieve a beautifully erect cock.  Before I can say another word Isaac pulls me into his lap.  He runs the tips of his cock against my swollen clit making me moan into his ear.

            “I think you want this as much as I do.”  He says before kissing my neck.  “You were thinking about this since the moment I pulled up, weren’t you?”

            “Guilty,”  I whisper into his ear as I rock hips to let him know I’m done fooling around.

            He positions himself against me and I lower myself down on his shaft.  Satisfied sounds fill the back seat.  Isaac grabs my hips as I begin to work myself on his cock.  I’m angry at myself for letting that stupid fight ever separate us in the first place.  That angry flows through my body as I roll my hips grinding on his cock, my cock.  Isaac’s hands slide up the curves of my body, beneath my shirt and start to play with my breast.  I intend to take 3 months’ worth of frustration out on him.  His head falls back against his seat and his hands tug at my shirt. 

            “That’s right, baby.”  He says breathlessly.  “Show me how much you missed me.” 

            I roll my eyes.  Even in the throes of passion he still has an ego, typical Ike.  To show him I’m in control now I slow down to an agonizingly slow rhythm just to make him whimper.  His hands grab at my hips in desperation before I resume my previous rhythm.  We’re like two gears in a clock working with each other in perfect time.  I pull his mouth back to mine for another kiss.  _How many of these have I missed in the last 3 months?_   We wrap our arms around each other as we brace ourselves for orgasm.

            It hits me first sending trimmers throughout my body.  Isaac comes shortly after me filling my ears with the beautiful sounds of his orgasm.  We ride the wave wrapped up in each other.  I lay my head against this shoulder as I catch my breath.  My t-shirt has slipped off one shoulder and he kisses my bare skin.  We sit in silence for a few minutes before he speaks. 

            “We broke up three weeks ago.”  He starts.  “I was only using her.  She was happy to be used but I didn’t want her to think something would eventually come out of it.  I had to be fair to her.” 

            I pretend to cough to keep myself from weeping tears of joy.  _There was still a chance after all!_ I know if I try to speak right now I will crumble to pieces so I continue to listen.

            “I’m still in love with you.  Couldn’t stop loving you if I tried.”  He gets choked up.  It takes a lot to move Isaac to tears.   

            I take his face in my hands.  “I still love you too.  I’ve been a stupid bitch and my life has collapsed in the last 3 months.  I can’t go through life without you.”  The tears start to flow.  I don’t care though, because I don’t want to waste another minute on foolish pride. 

            “I can be an outright dick too sometimes.”  He admits.  “So, some of the blame is mine too.  Do you still want me?” 

            “I will always want you, Ike,”  I say before kissing his lips softly. 

            “You know, I would have paid for the repairs anyway.”  He teases me with a wink. 

            “Asshole!” I hit him playfully before we start to shimmy back into our clothes. 

            The sun is starting to rise just beyond the fields of the dairy farm.  Isaac looks disheveled and worn out.  I figure I probably look the same as we stand together waiting on the tow truck, but I don’t care.  Isaac is holding my hand at that is all that matters in the world. 

 

 

 

    


End file.
